Add4add
'add4add '(add for add) is a common denomitation Pouetpu-games users and members makes reference to a strategy employed between two users to get added as Favorite level makers to win Fans/Friends in an easier way. It consists on a user persuading the other to add him because that user has added him before; since the user being asked was favored, there is more possibility to make him to think to add the user who asks. The both sides (person who asks and the person who is asked) gets favored using this action. The add4add began to be practised on the new users and as a way to talk with another user (being new or not). As said before, this practise is used mostly for Fans/Friends purpose, so the user who asks could increase his/her counter without working hard and assuring his/her popularity on the site. This action is also employed by almost all users, and it nowadays began to be quite annoying for most of the users. Usage The add4add is frequently used for winning more Fans/friends, however it isn't the only reason. add4add strategy can be used for: * Assure more popularity. * Increase the Fans/Friends counter. * Talk with another user. * Welcoming new users. * Make users to look at them and have notion of who they are. * Assure a friendship. Response There has been a fight between users considering add4add as an useful or as a bad tool, the arguments employed by some users are good references of why add4add is or isn't a good option. For users in favour, they listed the following: * add4add can assure something that isn't going to happen if not using this tool: Users have more possibilities to add others employing this action than only to demonstrate the people who they are, some users aren't really persuaded if they aren't added before. * add4add favors both sides. * add4add is a good way to be recognized as a good and famous user on the site (popularity). * add4add invites the other people to know you and have a better notion about you. * add4add can be used for talking with another users who you didn't meet before. For the other hand, the users against this tool listed the following: * add4add only exists by popularity on the site. * add4add is an easy why to get more "popular", instead of working hard for it. * add4add cannot assure permanent friend relation in both sides: is common that users, after some time, removes the others only because they didn't knew more about them or also they don't behave as they thought. * Users can be lying: the user who asks a new user (in most of cases) to add him, he tells the other user that was added, when wasn't really added. Another way to lie is to really add him and by a short period to remove him. * add4add only assures the other people to meet the user who asks, but cannot assure the asker to know more about the users asked. Users can have some other arguments in favour or against the mechanism. The users in favour are opened for this tool usage, feeling free to add others, however, for the other hand, users against this gets annoyed with this tool usage, asking others to don't ask or also ignoring the user who asks. Since this tool took more popularity, is frequent to see on some profiles legends such "I do add4add" and "Don't ask me to add you", etc.